Christmas Spirits or A Jack and Chloe Christmas
by scoob2222
Summary: Drunk Chloe and Adorable Jack celebrate their first Christmas together.


Christmas Spirits

In the six months that he and Chloe had been dating he had learned always to expect the unexpected. Although his life and job (some would ask what the difference was) was full of surprising turns nothing kept him on his toes like Chloe O'Brien. However, over the last months he thought he'd come to know her fairly well over the last few months,

But even he could not imagine the scene he walked into on Christmas Eve.

The floor of his kitchen was covered in flour. The air smelled of smoke. And in the middle of the mess sat Chloe, head to toe in various foods with the stupidest smile he had ever seen.

"Jaaaaaccckkk," Chloe drawled as she raised her arms toward him. This threw her off balance and he moved forward to stop her forward motion.

"Chloe?" he questioned.

Her eyes were all but crossed and her hair was sticking out three hundred different ways, "Yes," or d'oh as it sounded to him.

"You're drunk."

Chloe smiled again, "Ding! Ding! You are correct! Give the man a prize! Oh!" she said as if she remembered something horrible, "I don't have a prize. Oh well, you'll just have to settle for me." And with that Chloe jumped forward and plastered herself to him from head to toe.

Which, under normal circumstances, he found quite pleasant, but at the moment with her legs like spaghetti under her he was more concerned than aroused.

Her hands snuck down past his belt buckle.

Well, maybe slightly aroused.

"Chloe," he said as he patiently settled her into the chair after several minutes of groping, "Do you know what today is?"

"Of course I do. I am a genius, rememem,…..rememme….well you knew it before."

"Chloe, the day?"

"Christmas Eve."

"And you were supposed to cook today and then we were going to pick up your parents from the airport."

"All correct. hey," she said, whispering as if it were a secret," I think maybe you're the genius."

He couldn't help it; he had to grin at her. He'd never seen such an adorable drunk in his entire life. And when she sobered up she would be horribly embarrassed and that would be even more adorable.

But adorable aside he had to stay on task, "We have to pick up your parents in two hours."

"Nuh-uh"

"Yes, four o'clock. Remember how I got off work early."

"Well, you shond't uve. They aren't coming."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents. Hello! They aren't coming. They decided that it was too much work to travel on Christmas Eve,"

"Oh, well okay, maybe they could come out in a few weeks when…."

He stopped as Chloe threw the empty wine bottle across the room. For once he found himself speechless. But that was okay, because Chloe had plenty to say.

"I cooked, Jack, I cooked a turkey, and three kinds of potatoes, and cookies, and yams—I hate yams. I hate the name yams; it sounds like a part of a muscle—like yam string or something."

"Chloe, I know you're upset because you worked so hard and I understand..."

"Not just me. You had to beg and plead to get tonight and tomorrow off. I used every favor I had and am no indebted to Edgar and I bought my parents first-class tickets. First-class. I've never even flown first-class."

Chloe stopped yelling and said softly, "All I wanted was for them to come here and meet you and see how happy I was. Why don't they want to see me?"

"I'm sorry, Chlo, but" Suddenly Chloe sat very straight in her chair, "Jack."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said as she ran towards the bathroom.

Three hours later Chloe was tucked in the bed. Jack was forcing glasses of water and food into her system and massaging her temples.

She looked up at him and her eyes were huge and sad, "I burnt the turkey?"

"Don't worry about that now."

"I was doing so well. Everything was going to plan and then they called. I got kinda upset. So I thought a glass of wine might calm me down and then..I guess I was more excited than I thought."

"You were upset Chloe, you wanted to get rid of the hurt. You shouldn't feel bad for that."

"But we have guests coming tomorrow. Kim and Chase and Tony and Michelle and I have a Cajun turkey and no yams. What they hell are we going to do?"

"I'll order a pizza."

Chloe glared, "Jack this is not the time to start being funny. This is a serious problem."

"Chloe, I will find some way to deal with it in the morning. Right now I'm more concerned about you. How are you feeling?"

"My heads better, less cloudy. The water and food seemed to help. I'll be fine by morning."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, but I meant about your parents."

Chloe's eyes softened at his concerned. He often wondered what had happened that made her so surprised when anyone showed her genuine concern or affection. He was beginning to understand where that came from.

"Oh, I'm fine really. I don't know why I got so upset. I know how they are."

"That doesn't mean they didn't hurt you by not coming."

"Yeah, but I mean a year ago I would have been much worse. Having you here helps."\

"I'm glad," he said as he cuddled up next to her in bed, "How about a little nap? After we can get up and figure out the food situation."

"Sounds good to me."

They laid there in silence for a few more minutes, but he felt like he had missed something.

"Chloe,"

"Hmm," she said and burrowed closer to him, "Yeah."

"You know, if you're parents don't want to brave the Christmas crowds to see you that they are crazy. And it's their problem, not anything wrong with you."

She was awake now and staring at him, "You really think so?"

"I know."

"Why?"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her, "Because I would brave Santa's with Uzi's to spend Christmas with you."

Chloe smiled and kissed him back.

It was a Merry Christmas after all!


End file.
